


In Your Bones

by nerdyghostgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Inspired by watching too much game of thrones, M/M, Poor Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyghostgirl/pseuds/nerdyghostgirl
Summary: Blood still stains his heart at the thought of his lovers, lost to him for eternity.





	

They say the day the king truly went _mad_ was the day he found his hand and his queen held together by their grasp even in death. Their blood mingled together in the dirt, painting intricate designs of despair. Some say that the king’s eyes burned red and he let out a scream that could break bones with its rage. Others say they saw a once powerful man fall to his knees and embrace his fallen lovers.

He clutched them in his arms until their blood soaked into his clothes, until he was dragged away by his knight, Ramsey.

The next time the public witnessed the change for themselves was during the ceremony held in memorial for those lost in the battle. His face was stone, his eyes darker than obsidian. If you looked into them, you would not find your way out.  


  


...

  


  


“Gavin run faster!” Meg urged rounding the corner away from the battle.  


“But Meg what about Ryan?”  
“The king can take care of himself, you know that. For if he could not then what worth would he be as king?”

The queen’s words assured Gavin as they ran though the labyrinth of halls underneath the castle. Their goal was to get to Ryan’s laboratory, where they knew they would be safe until the battle had ceased. The door lay straight ahead, the couple advancing until a figure stepped into their path. A knight clad in black with the sigil of a rooster upon his chest blocked their way to safety.

“So the whore Queen and the hand escape the battle unscathed whilst men lose their lives over a conflict that could have been avoided if your idiot of a king had agreed to King Burnie’s terms. How typical,” the knight, with a sneer on his face, raised his sword to bring down upon Meg’s head but was intervened by Gavin’s blade.

The clash of metal rang throughout the halls as the two men fought. All it took was the space of a second for Gavin’s guard to fall short and allow the opposing knight’s sword to plunge into his stomach.

Red seeped into his clothing from the wound and he heard screaming. He realized the screams were coming from Meg. Gavin lay in the dirt, his blood collecting underneath him as he watched his Queen fight for their lives with all the passion she could muster.

She managed, Gavin wasn’t sure how as he continued to blink in and out of consciousness, to disarm the knight and give a swift kick to the man’s chest sending him falling to the ground. Meg straddled him and plunged the sword into his throat. Gavin’s vision became blurry and the darkness around him seemed to be creeping closer when he saw Meg’s body jolt. She recoiled form the man with a dagger embedded in her stomach.

A wicked expression graced the dying man’s lips for he not only taken down one but two of King Ryan’s most precious members of his court. King Burnie would be proud.

Meg crawled towards Gavin, her hand out stretched toward him. As their fingers intertwined with each other Gavin could her the tears in Meg’s voice as she asked him if Ryan would forgive them.

“Of course he will love,” Gavin consoled her as his breathing began to grow shallow. Meg’s hand was still in his as he felt the tears run down his cheeks. He pictured Ryan’s smiling face and the many memories full of love that the trio had secretly shared.

“We will meet again, My Lord,” the words whispered as Gavin exhaled his last breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it make sure to leave a kudos and a comment c:  
> come find me on tumblr at fornhaus!


End file.
